Crescent Moon
by sailorkitty25
Summary: She flashed a sarcastic smile to Edward. She now stood in front of the couple, hands behind her back as she swayed back and forth on her feet. Her hair was down from her pigtails and was pushed back with a black, white polka dotted headband with a bow on it. Edward forced a smile on his face once more. Oh, dear Lord. It was Serenity. "Hello, Serenity. It's Edward," he corrected.


**Happy Birthday And Surprise! **

"This is as far as I can go, miss. Are you sure you're all right walking?"

"It's alright. I'll be fine, sir! Thanks."

The taxi door suddenly swung open and a twelve year old girl stepped out. She was pretty, adorable even. With her chubby cheeks, pouty lips, and a childish look, she had almost everybody wrapped around her finger.

Long, brunette red hued hair was tied in pigtails that reached past her rib cage had a golden gleam if the sun hit it at a certain angle. Wide, blue eyes looked around; observant. Pink, pouty-ish lips were pulled into a grin. Dimples could be seen on her cheeks of her rosy face. Pale skin was hidden underneath her clothes. She wore dark blue skinny jeans that were on her legs. A long sleeve, warm, black jacket consumed her upper body as the hood covered her head. White rainboots were on her feet as she adjusted her pink and green backpack.

She waved to the nice taxi driver who wished her good luck as he drove off. _He's a nice man…I do hope that nothing bad will happen to him_, she mused once the taxi was out of her vision. The girl looked around. _Where am I again? …Oh yeah. Forks. Odd name for a town, though_. She started walking down the sidewalk, the rain pelting down on her. "Now to find the police station," the preteen said softly. She giggled. "Then to find Bella…"

"No presents."

"Okay… later, then. Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie?"

Isabella Swan, AKA Bella, sighed. Today was her eighteenth birthday. _Of course she would know what my birthday presents were…_She looked at the petite, pixie looking girl, her friend, Alice Cullen. Bella had pale skin, with a light rosy coloring. She had brown, red tinted hair that reached past her waist. Her cocoa brown eyes met her friend's.

Alice Cullen wasn't normal. She was beautiful. She had pale skin that was hidden underneath a long sleeve shirt. Her tawny eyes sparkled happily. She had a black, pixie cut hair style. If you looked closer, you could see she wasn't breathing. Yes. Alice Cullen-was dead. A vampire.

Bella replied, "Yeah. They're great."

Alice beamed. "I think it's a nice idea. You're only a senior once. Might as well document the experience."

Bella rolled her eyes. "How many times have you been a senior?" She couldn't help but retort. Even though she almost knew the answer.

Alice's beam turned into a grimace. "That's different."

Together, the two reached Alice's brother and Bella's boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward held out his hand for Bella to take. The brunette eagerly took it; forgetting her glum mood. He was also pale. His liquid, topaz eyes stared into Bella's lovingly. He -too- was dead. He smiled at her.

Edward lifted his free hand and traced his cold finger tip around the outside of her lips. "So, as discussed, I am not allowed to wish you a happy birthday, is that correct?"

Bella smiled a bit. "Yep. That is correct." She could never quite mimic the flow of his perfect, formal articulation. You had to live in an earlier century to pick it up.

Edward ran his hand through his tousled bronze hair. "Just checking. You might have to change your mind. Most people seem to enjoy things like birthdays and gifts.

Alice laughed, her laugh sounded all silver, a wind chime. "Of course you'll enjoy it. Everyone is supposed to be nice to today and give you your way, Bella. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Getting older," was all the human replied.

The short silence was tensed.

"Hi, Daddy!"

Charlie Swan froze. His back was turned to the door. At first, he ignored the person as his deputy talked to the person. He zoned out, focusing on a case about shoplifting. That is, until a voice he hadn't heard in so long spoke.

He turned around, his meeting a sparkling pair of blue eyes. His jaw opened slightly, stunned. The twelve year old girl stood there, raising an eyebrow as she grinned. Her hood was down. His blood had run cold.

He hesitantly asked, "Serenity?" His reply was a flash of black and brown jumping in his arms. "Serenity, what are you doing here?"

The girl, now known as Serenity, looked up, feigning hurt. "What? You don't want your youngest daughter here, huh? You only want Bella here?" She scowled, her eyes narrowing. She loved her sister much, but Bella _did _always get a bit more attention than she did.

Charlie frantically shook his head. "I'm just shock, ya know. I didn't know you were coming. What are you doin' here anyways?"

Serenity giggled, letting go of her father. She stared at him, tilting her head. "Mom and Phil are going on a world tour! So, I decided to come see my favorite dad and sister! I really, really hope you don't mind even though I know you do. It's pathetic really, Dad! I mean, it wasn't fair that Bella came here! She should've taken me also."

Charlie, on the other hand, was having a hard time understanding his daughter, who was babbling rapidly about something. He slowly started summarizing what she was saying. Phil has to go on a baseball tour, Renee had to go, Serenity couldn't; so his little girl whom he haven't seen since Bella was sixteen- Serenity being ten years old- decided to come to Forks.

Finally, after rambling, Serenity let out a deep breath, panting. She never liked talking a lot, her mouth would run dry. She had a tingling feeling her biogical father didn't really understand. Mentally shrugging, Serenity smiled.

"So…where's the eighteen year old?" she chirped, ignoring the amused look from the other police officers.

"She's at school."

"That's interesting. When does she come out?"

"3:3O, Ren."

Serenity giggled at her nickname. She tugged his hand. "Can you drop me off at two, then? I want to surprise her." She already saw the look on her father's face and added, "Maybe, um, -what's his face again? The boy that Bella use to play with?"

"Jacob."

"Oh, yeah! Jacob! Maybe Jacob could watch me? Please, Daddy, please?" She begged. "Jacob is cool! Maybe he could tell me about how Bells doing?"

Charlie pondered on this. He didn't like the fact that a boy, no less, was going to be alone with one of his little angles. Yet, he trusted Jacob. He sighed after a few minutes. "Okay."

Serenity cheered, throwing her fist in the air. This caused her father and his comrades to chuckle.

**2:30 pm**

Jacob looked around, puzzled. The Swan residence was empty, except there was a scent of chocolate and the sweet aroma of...peppermint? That was an odd mix, but it smelt nice. Charlie called him, saying he needed to come over. School was almost over and Bella and the _leech _would be here soon.

"Jacob," a soft, sweet voice was heard. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Jacob turned, seeing Serenity. His dark brown eyes stared, cautious. He ran a hand through his black hair he recently cut. His russet skin suddenly felt a little warmer.

Serenity only wore a knee length dress. Her jacket was open and she didn't wear anything on her feet. The dress was sleeveless. Her blue eyes met his.

"You're Jacob Black."

Jacob stared, nodding his. "I am." He was about to ask another question when suddenly, a white, brown, black blur attacked him. He stumbled back a bit, shocked. This girl, he hardly knew, was hugging him. _Who is this girl…? How does she know my name?_

Serenity let go of the shifter. She smiled.

"I'm Serenity."

"Where is Charlie?" Jacob asked, trying to sound polite.

"He's still working."

Jacob felt his eye twitch. "Then…why am I here?"

Serenity giggled. Jacob couldn't help but smile. Her giggle was sweet, sounding musical.

"You're babysitting. I recommended you. I wanted to know how Bella is doing."

Jacob tensed. "How do you know Bella? What do you mean I'm "babysitting"?"

Serenity smiled, raising an eyebrow. Her blue eyes had mirth and something else Jacob couldn't describe. It made him feel calm yet uneasy. _This girl probably will make me grow gray hairs early…_

"I'm her sister."

**3:30 pm.**

Bella crossed her arms, making no move to out from the rain. "It's my birthday. Don't I get to drive?"

"I'm pretending it's not your birthday, as you wished," replied Edward, his tone teasing. Alice had taken his car, since Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie had graduated.

"If it's not my birthday, then I don't have to go to your house tonight…"

"All right." The bronze haired dead man closed the passenger door and walked past the brunette to open the driver's door. "Happy birthday."

"Shh!" Bella hushed him halfheartedly. She climbed through the open door. _I wished he took the other offer…._

The drive back to the Swan residence was…funny if you put it that way. Edward was critizing the radio, saying it has horrible reception. Bella, fonded over the truck, defended it wasn't anybody's fault. Now, the couple were in front of her house.

Suddenly, Edward stiffened.

"What's wrong?"

Edward sneered. "The mutt is here."

Bella grew confused. _What's Jake doing here? _She got out of the car, Edward following. The door opened and Jacob stood there, sneering at the dead man. "Jake? What's up?"

"I'm babysitting," he replied, glaring at Edward. Bella frowned. "Jake, I'm old enough to take care of myself." Jacob eyed his childhood crush. He corrected,"I meant, I'm babysitting someone else. Charlie told me to watch someone here."

_**'Bloodsucker go home**__.' _Edward evenly glared back.

**'Why should I?'**

**_'Because she-'_**

**'Look, Bella isn't dating you, mutt. She only liked you like friend. Get. That. Straight.'**

**_'I didn't mean Bella.'_**

As if on cue, Jacob was pushed to the side and Serenity stood there, her eyes wide. "Bella!" she cried happily, throwing herself onto the taller woman. Bella caught her, mouth agape. "Ren?"

Edward stared at the girl, eyes narrowed. His mouth was in a firm line. _Who is she? Is she a threat to us? Love knows her...how come she didn't tell me? Has Alice seen this...girl in her visions? _He felt uneasy around... "Ren". She smelled like chocolate and flowers, yet she had a powerful aura.

"Bella! You're finally home~!"

"When did you-? How-?"

"Awah! You don't want me here either?! You really are Charlie's daughter!"

"Ren, that's not-" tried Bella as she put down the hyper blue eyed girl.

"Ahh! Who's he? Wait. He's your boyfriend. Jake told me! Don't need to ask, Bells! Mom and Phil say hi and they love you very, very much. Did I tell you that Jake doesn't know how to play Twister?! Geez! I mean, for thirty minutes he keeps losing. That's 'cuz I'm too awesome for him to win. How are you? Oh yeah! Happy birthday! I can't believe your eighteen. Don't give me that look! I got you your gift~! Ack! I forgot it in my bag! I'll be back!" rambled Serenity happily, nearly jumping up and down. She ran back into the house, giggling.

Edward blinked. Bella face palmed, sighing. Jacob felt his eye twitch. _She's like Alice, _mused the vampire, hearing the younger girl shuffling upstairs.

"Who is that, love?" asked Edward nonchalantly. He ignored Jacob, who was glowering at him.

"That's Serenity. She's my little sister."

"You have a sister and I didn't know."

Bella shrugged. "You never asked."

Before Edward could reply, Serenity was back, holding a neatly wrapped present. She stared at Edward, who stared back. Jacob watched, interested of what caused the twelve year old girl he grew fond of serious. Finally after a while, she smiled.

"I'm Serenity Swan."

"Edward Cullen. It is a pleasure to meet you, Serenity," he said, plastering a forced smile.

"I know you don't like me, Edmund," stated Serenity bluntly, the smile gone and replaced with a dryly amused look. Bella gaped as she stared at Edward, then her sister. This repeated a few times. Jacob snickered, not bothering to hide it. "I'm not stupid either. I know when someone doesn't like me. Because people _like _me. A lot actually," she added. The last part didn't sound arrogant, it was the truth.

"Serenity!" cried out Bella in exasperation, eyes widening. She glowered at Jacob, who stopped snickering at the look. "You told her to say that didn't you?"

Jacob furiously shook his head. As much as he wished, he didn't tell Serenity to say that.

Edward grimaced. Serenity had a sarcastic grin on her face. "It's Edward, actually."

"I know." And she said that with confidence and cheekiness!

Edward fought back a sneer. He turned to Bella. "I'll pick you up at seven, love." He kissed her on the cheek.

Serenity frowned. "Where you going?"

Bella felt hope soar through her. Yes. Maybe Serenity will save her from going to the party! "_Edward _is taking me to a party at his family's house."

The blue eyed girl scowled. She grabbed Bella's hand. "I just came! This. Isn't. Fair. Ed_mund_."

Edward didn't say anything. He turned around and left. "I will see you around seven, love."

"I WAS NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" screeched Serenity, seething. "GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, EDDIE!"_What did I do to him, huh?! _she thought, scowling.

Bella tried to clam down her seething sister as Jacob hid his guffaws.

Edward really didn't like the girl. Even if she was going to be his soon to be sister in law. Alice would kill him if he didn't bring Bella.

"He's here," scowled Serenity as she looked out the window. Ever since that encounter with Edward, she was in a bitter mood. Call her a brat, but she was used to people liking her.

Jacob chuckled as he handed Serenity pizza Charlie brought home. He really did grew _more _fond of the weird-in-a-good-way, adorable girl. He wondered if maybe he could bring her up to the residence. He's pretty sure everyone will love her.

Bella smiled. Half of it was forced though. She loved her sister dearly and sorta didn't understand why Serenity disliked Edward. _Maybe it's because I'm not spending time with her..._

Charlie, on the other hand, had his eyes trained on the television. Earlier, Bella told him that Edward was picking her up for her party- but oblivious to the fact that Bella didn't want to go, he said she could go since, "That's fine - the Mariners are playing the Sox tonight!" The results after this, since Serenity overheard this, of screeching from Serenity.

**Flashback**

_"WHAT?! YOUR LETTING HER GO TO EDWARD'S HOUSE FOR A PARTY?" screeched Serenity furiously. _

_Bella muttered to Jacob, "So now she says his name right..."_

_Jacob only shrugged._

_Jacob and Bella stood to the side, an amused, bewildered look on their faces. _

_Charlie sighed, resisting the urge to rub his temples. Yet, he couldn't help but feel amused by his youngest daughter. _

_"Serenity, ya'll get to spend time with her tomorrow. I am pretty sure you're tired."_

_"BUT IT ISN'T FAIR!" wailed Serenity. She paused, holding back a yawn. "And I'm not tired," she added, forcing her words not sound to sound slurred. _

_"Is she always this dramatic?" whispered Jacob to his best friend._

_Bella nodded, rubbing her temples._

_"I JUST CAME TO TODAY! BELLA DIDN'T GET TO OPEN HER PRESENT IN FRONT OF ME! IT'S NOT FAIR, DAD!"_

_"If you don't calm down, I'll only give you one slice of pizza."_

_Serenity instantly shut up. _

___"...Precious love foodses...Foodsies precious to Precious," mumbled Serenity to herself, imitating Gollum and Smeagle from Lord of the Rings._

_If it were possible, sweat drops appeared on the back of the older people's heads._

**Flashback ends**

"I hope a bird shi- poops on his head," grumbled Serenity, still glowering at the window like a cat eyeing a dog.

Jacob, who had enhanced hearing, gave Serenity a wide-eyed, still amused look. _So the innocent looking girl wasn't so innocent after all._ The shifter snorted. _How ironic.._

Bella opened the door, fixing her hair. "Hi, Edward."

Edward kissed his human on the cheek. "Hello again, love."

Serenity felt her eye twitch angrily. _Dammit. A bird didn't shi- poop on his head. I need to stop swearing... _Her eyes narrowed as an undescribed look appeared on her face.

Jacob looked at the Swan girls, then to Charlie, then to the _leech_. The face Serenity was making looked pretty hilarious...

"Hullo, Edmund. Did'ja come back from Narnia, mate?" chirped Serenity sweetly, faking a British accent. She flashed a sarcastic smile to Edward. She now stood in front of the couple, hands behind her back as she swayed back and forth on her feet. Her hair was down from her pigtails and was pushed back with a black, white polka dotted headband with a bow on it.

Edward forced a smile on his face once more. Oh, dear Lord. It was _Serenity_. "Hello, Serenity. It's Edward," he corrected.

"Edward," greeted Charlie, finally looking up.

"Chief Swan."

The man tossed Bella her camera Renee had gotten her.

Bella, being the klutz she is, fumbled it before it slipped past her fingers.

Edward snagged it before it crashed onto the floor.

Serenity stared, deadpanning. Of course, she sorta expected this. Her older sister was rather - what's that word again? Oh yes, maladroit. A smug snicker escaped the young brunette's mouth. "Still clumsy, I see," teased the preteen, winking at her sister.

Bella huffed with annoyance as she ruffled Serenity's hair. "Shut up," she teased back.

"Nice save," Charlie noted. "If ya'll doing something fun at the Cullen's tonight, Bella, you should take pictures for your scrapbook. You know how your mother gets."

Edward agreed with Charlie as he handed Bella her camera.

The twelve year old hugged Bella. "I'm still mad, don't think I've forgiven you," she warned. "I'm going upstairs." She took a step back and flashed Edward another sarcastic smile. "Take care of her, Edmund. I better not see _one. single. hair _outta place."

Bella sighed once more. Her sister seriously was melodrama.

Edward flashed her one of his own smiles. "Of course, Serenity."

The younger girl's lip twitched before she turned to Jacob. "Jake~! Let's go upstairs! I wanna play Twister once more!" she said cheerfully. She grabbed the 16 year old before the birthday girl, their father, the birthday girl's best friend, and the boyfriend could protest. Serenity was gone within a blur of a brown, black, and white.

Charlie turned to the couple, rubbing his temples. "That girl..."

Edward chuckles wryly.

Bella smiled slightly.

"Okay," sighed Charlie. "You kids have fun tonight."

With that, the couple left.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" chorused all the Cullens.

Bella felt her cheeks feel warm and looked down once they arrived at the house. She looked up, though. Alice, she assumed, did the decorating. She felt dread, and a small amount of pleasure, when she saw a small pile of silver boxes.

Edward sensed her distress and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist.

Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents, were closest to the door. Esme kissed Bella on her forehead as she hugged her carefully, her caramel hair brushing against Bella's face. Carlisle put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry about this Bella," whispered Carlisle. "We couldn't rein Alice in."

Behind them, she spotted Rosalie and Emmett, who were supposed to be in Africa; they were also Edward's siblings.. Rosalie looked gloriously beautiful it made Bella's eyes hurt. Emmett looked bigger than before, to Bella. He had a wide grin on his face. Rosalie didn't glare or smile.

A mock disappointment was laced in Emmett's voice, "You haven't changed at all."

Before he could continue, he suddenly smelt a scent of chocolate and peppermint on Bella. It smelled...oddly refreshing. He frowned a bit. "Bella, why do you smell like chocolate and peppermint?"

Everyone paused.

"Peppermint and chocolate?" repeated Bella, furrowing her eyebrows.

Edward sniffed a little bit before scowling a bit. "It's nothing, love."

Bella remained puzzled, and quiet.

Later, apparently, as the Cullen's were giving Bella gifts, Alice told Bella to open them. Bella opened once, except she accidentally cut her finger. Jasper, who still isn't used to animal blood, grew bloodlust. Edward, in attempt, pushed Bella behind him. Bella crashed into the table, then tumbled off, landing on the floor with her arms out. Which resulted a variety of cuts.

**8:15 pm**

Serenity yawned sleepily. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She changed out of her dress and put on a pair of a green Tinkerbell pajama bottoms and a random darker green shirt. She just stared out her window, waiting. The girl rested her head on her arms. Another yawn escaped her mouth. Her cerulean eyes looked eagerly and sleepily at the driveway, waiting for her sister to return. Slowly, her eyes fluttered closed.

Jacob tilted his head. He chuckled under his breath. Before he could move towards Serenity, a booming voice thundered in his mind.

**_'JACOB! WHERE THE HELL ARE__ YOU?!'_**

Jacob inwardly swore. It seems like Sam finally contacted him. **_'I'm babysitting, Sam.'_**

**_'What the hell do you mean your "babysitting"?'_**chimed in Quil.

_**'He did say he's at Charlie's earlier...'** _stated Embry.

The rest of the pack were silent. Jacob sighed. Well, this was embarrassing.

_**'The hell it is,**_**_'_**growled Sam. **_'You know how most of us feel with_ Leech Lover ****_and you hanging out.'_**

Jacob fought back a snarl. No one insults Bella. Edward, yes. But Bella? Hell no. '**_Bella's not home yet, Sam. She went with the Cullen for a party.'_**

Before Sam could reply, Jacob heard a car engine turn off.

Suddenly, Serenity's eyes sleepily opened. Her dazed looking blue eyes looked at Jacob. "Bella's home," she murmured. She got up to her feet, Jacob holding her around her shoulders. "Jaaaaccoooob," whined Serenity, pouting, as the sixteen year old tugged her towards her bed. "But I want to see Bella..." she stated stubbornly, shrugging him off and crossed her arms.

Jacob stopped and looked at Serenity. He let go of her and crossed his arms. "Serenity, you feel asleep a few minutes ago. I'm sure Bella-"

**_'WHO THE HELL IS THAT?'_**exclaimed Sam's, Jared's, Paul's, Leah's, Embry's, Quil's, and the new youngest pack member, Seth's.

Jacob winced, but not letting his glare off from the twelve year old. He rose an eyebrow when he noticed she looked more awake, full of energy once again.

"But Edweirdo is out there with her! I want to see the look on his face when I insult him!" protested Serenity. She started fluttering her eyes innocently as she stuck her bottom lip out.

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose. Yes. This girl will give him early gray hairs before he even reached 50 - even though shifters age a bit slowly.

He heard chuckles from the pack. He inwardly smirked. It seemed they do like her already.

"BELLA! WHAT THE FU - UUUUDGE HAPPENED TO YOU?!" exclaimed, no - screeched Serenity angrily.

Bella, Jacob, and Charlie cringed. They'd definitely will turn deaf soon. Jacob could feel his pack also cringe.

"I tripped," replied Bella meekly.

Serenity glared harshly to the bandaged arm, wishing it disappeared. "I'm going to bed," she stated, gruffly. She ran up to Jacob and wrapped her arms around him. "Night, Jacob."

* * *

ANYWAYS! i hope you enjoyed this! i really really really really really really really am soooooooo sorry for not updating!

ive been losing sleep a lot and school and sat 10 coming up! ;o its a headache!

Also, Serenity is my OC.

anyways...ciao~!


End file.
